


Forbidden Fruit

by Joji_Sada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Sada/pseuds/Joji_Sada
Summary: Two people are in love and they will never be allowed to be together.....One last tryst stays with them forever.Challenge Response For Novocaine.  Characters are obvious but unnamed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own it but Novocaine and I are well on our way to closeting them.

**A/N:** This was written because I wanted it to be written. Lol. No, I received a challenge from Novocain(e) because she wrote me one. Only fair that I, too, pay homage to a great pairing. Well, that’s it. Please read….and review. I am trying to win a bet that says most authors who read this won’t review….prove them wrong. ^_^

**P.S.** There is sex in this and it is written as a saucy love novel. All flowery and such. It is meant to be funny, and hot, all at the same time. But, as this is mirrored after romance novels…you may see, but are not limited to, words like “womanhood and/or the felt stars as they reached their peaks.” Please laugh, I did.

**** **** **** ****

“Kneel.”

The command was low and controlled, but unrelenting. She knew if she did not comply she would feel pain tonight. Lucky for her, it was instinct. She loved it when he was in this kind of mood.

She took proper position, her eyes resting firmly on the soft carpet beneath her knees. She heard him moving but she dared not break position. She knew she was in trouble already. And, really, she _should_ have been more worried.

“I saw you,” Scratch that; she was worried, “with _him_.” Nope, terrified.

She could feel the hairs on her neck stand on end at his tone and the blood in her ran cold at his confession.

“I saw you and I had to wonder if you are like that with _all_ men. Do you run your hands up the strong thighs of everyone who looks in your direction? Do you undress them with your eyes, hoping to get the chance later on to act on said fantasies? Do you cry their name when you bring yourself off? Do you?” He growled. Damn it, she was _his_ and he was not happy. “Speak. And think carefully before you do.”

“No, Sir. I only think of you in any matter sexual and would never attempt completion without you. It is not possible. I am only yours.” Her voice never wavered. She remained truthful with him, as he always had with her.

“No? Then what were you doing with Rudolphus Lestrange?” She could _feel_ his tightened jaw and rigid stance. She knew how tight he was wound and she needed to reassure him.

“It is expected. We will never be accepted and you know I am set to marry him come graduation. I cannot ostracize him, regardless of my disgust for him; both as a person and a man.”

“I realize this but must you be so blatant in your movements? Must you flaunt to the world that I will never have you outside these walls and he will have you until death? I cannot stand it.”

“Sir…”

“No. Tonight you will learn why I am the only man for you.” He went silent for a few minutes but she could hear movement. Then he spoke, softly, “Up. Undress and lean over the chair in the corner.”

She fluidly rose to her feet before complying with his orders. She found herself draped over the arms of the only chair present, her breasts pressed roughly into the antique fabric. 

He moved around front of her and knelt down so he could look into her eyes. Dark eyes met briefly before a soft kiss was placed upon her lips. He allowed it to deepen and against her better judgment, she moaned. He pulled back immediately. It was time.

“I cannot have you but you will remember me. While I give you leeway because of our positions, I cannot sit back and let such blatant flirting with another man go without consequence.” 

There was no down time between his speech and the first smack of leather across her pale skin. She cried out at first contact but quickly bit her tongue. The second, third, and fourth followed in quick succession.

He paused at ten strokes and slipped a hand down to her folds. He could feel her heat, her passion— _for him_. “You’re wet.”

“Yes, S-sir.” She stuttered as he stroked her. 

“I will be the only one who will ever do this for you.” He pinched her clit before immediately pulling his hand back and resuming the punishment.

He continued the pattern, reaching fifteen in no time. When he stopped at twenty, her cheeks were a dark crimson and he imagined they throbbed quite painfully. He banished the supple leather and ran a cool hand across the reddened skin, soothing it ever so slightly. Backing off quickly, he told her to get up and move to the bed. She did.

He knelt behind her on the bed. She could feel the leather of his pants against her thighs and his strong chest firm against her back. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned forward, his chin on her shoulder.

“Tonight is for you. You have given your dues and the slate is clean. Whatever you want.” He kissed the juncture at her neck softly. He really did love her.

“Anything?” 

“Anything.”

“I…I want you to reclaim me like you did the night of my first punishment.” She stammered, unsure of the reception she would receive.

Though she couldn’t see it, his eyes grew twice in size. That was asking a lot; something he certainly hadn’t expected. But, if the lady asks, then he would abide.

“As you wish.” He backed up and off the bed, moving to the toy chest to receive the necessary items. Without turning, he growled, 

“Face the headboard, proper position, arms on posts.” He walked back towards her, moving swiftly to her arms and securing them in place with Muggle handcuffs, _his_ favorite. He placed a blindfold on her before taking up position at the foot of the bed. Then she heard it; the crack of the whip— _her_ favorite.

“Thirty. Count them well or we start over.”

The scream of the whip was her only warning before it kissed her skin. “One.”

“Two.”

Never increasing his pace, he wrote across her back. Each mark was placed carefully; not enough to damage but far more than most could ever handle.

“F-fi-fifteen.” She sobbed. It was so painful. Yet, she loved it—craved it; and that hurt even worse.

“Come one Pet. Take it all. I’ve seen you do it, take it.” He spoken calmly, relying almost silently that he would not stop her if she saved. Somewhere deep inside, however, he knew she would not.

“T-twenty.” She could feel the coolness of the cloth across her eyes. It was damp with her—cooling the burning fire within her

“Twenty-f-five.”

“….”

“….”

“Thirty.”

The whip dropped from his hands as soon as she called the final number. He could see her shoulders shaking but he made no move to release her. She would have to ask.

He removed his trousers so that he was naked as well and summoned lube to him. He moved back onto the bed behind her. 

He put his hands firmly on her waist and pulled her legs back towards him. She felt his hardness and she shivered in anticipation. 

He moved a hand form her hip and put it back at her womanhood. He ran a finger lightly across her before slipping inside, teasing her clit. Without pausing, he leaned in close so she could feel his breath against her ears.

“What do you want pet?” He growled softly. “Do you want me to leave you hear, tied and at my mercy until I tire of you? Or do you want me to fill you—stretch you—to your breaking point; thrusting until you have no sense of self and your body has lost all feeling? Do you want me to make you scream? 

“Please…”

“Please?” He mimicked.

“Please, Sir…more.” She whimpered. He was teasing her and she didn’t know how much more she could take.

“And if I leave you here?” He accentuated the word ‘here’ by thrusting his finger farther into her warm channel.

“Nng….”

He did not wait for an answer as he continued to prepare her. He waited until she was near then edge before suddenly stopping.

Before she had time to complain however, she felt the tip of his length press into her. In one swift movement, he was sheathed.

Keeping a steady pace, they both soon found themselves reaching the height of their climax, screaming each other’s name to the world.

As his body calmed down, he gently pulled out, released her, and pulled her to him so they were curled up. He simply held her silently before hearing her speak.

“I really am sorry.”

“You don’t need to be. I have accepted that I will not have you forever.” He sighed.

She turned around in his arms and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before resting her head on his chest. “You will have me. I cannot and will not forget that I love you.”

“I know love, I know.”

**** **** **** ****

Bellatrix married Rudolphus one year later, three weeks following graduation.

She never saw her love. He was in the back, watching her leave, before he slipped into the shadows for the final time.

**** **** **17 Years Later** **** **** 

He fell backwards, shocked that he had let himself get cornered. It was not his time to die, was it?

His body slowly dissipated as he left the living realm and the last thing he ever heard was one voice calling to him.

And across the battlefield, he never knew it was her calling for him one last time, “ **Sirius!!!!!** ”

**** **** **** ****

**A/N:** Sorry this is so late Novocaine. I tried so I hope you like it.


End file.
